This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 2000-65025, filed on Nov. 2, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure of automobile headlamp which can cope with the current Safety Rule for Pedestrians in Europe by properly absorbing the impact during automobile accident with inserting and mounting a bellow spring to conventional mounting boss divided by two and a bellows spring bracket to conventional bolt and snap fitting pin.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Generally, since a mounting structure of automobile headlamp is firmly mounted to an automobile body, there is no available structure to absorb the impact force except for a front bumper during the automobile accident with a pedestrian.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the conventional mounting structure of automobile headlamp is fabricated in a manner such that a monoblock mounting boss 11 is mounted to an upper member panel 16 of a headlamp housing with a bolt 14, while the lower end of the headlamp housing 10 is mounted to a supporting panel 17 with a snapping fitting pin 15 or bolt 14.
However, the conventional mounting structure of automobile headlamp cannot meet the current Safety Rule for Pedestrians in Europe, since its firmly mounted parts to the automobile body is vulnerable to cracking owing to the impact force generated during an automobile accident.
For reference the current Safety Rule for Pedestrians in Europe prescribes that an automobile manufacturer, who intends to export his/her automobiles to Europe, should obtain a certificate warranting the impact-absorbing structure of automobile parts in order to further protect the pedestrian when the front part of an automobile collides with a pedestrian
Further, the testing procedures of the safe rule requires that when any impact force is provided to the upper part of headlamp at the angle of 45xcx9c50xc2x0 upward from the headlamp, the headlamp should be designed to have an impact force of less than 300 Nm moment.
To cope with the current Safety Rule for Pedestrians in Europe, therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a mounting structure of automobile headlamp that is elastically moved backward and downward so that its parts can absorb the impact power from the automobile accident by mounting a bellows spring and bellows spring bracket.